the new bear hulla
by monkeylover25
Summary: the bears see a new bear all the bears welcomed her nicely will thanks a lt do the same find out


in care a lot a new bear comes in she looks around and is wearing a hulla skirt and carrying a snow cone machine. hmm where is the hall of hearts she said walking around then she found a care bear who she is gussing is love a lot. hello love a lot where is the hall of hearts asked her. oh hello are you new and yes i do know where it is follow me said love a lot and the new bear followed. excuse me there is a new bear in care a lot will you tell us your name said love a lot. oh my name is hulla dulla bear but you can call me hulla bear and you can see that i am wearing a hulla skirt and i have somthing you might wana try said hulla getting the snowcone machine out of her bag. welcome to care a lot hulla said cheer lets show you around so you won't get lost said wish bear quitly. then secret came over hi my name is secret you can hang with me but don't bother bashful heart alright said secret. uh sure and i will not bother your friend thats a promise.

the two bears show her where everything was and they even let her sleep over night at there houses. thanks hey do you want a snow cone for being so kind to me i mean you don't have to if you don't want to just askin said hulla. um mabe later ok yeah later like tommowow. ok well good night see you tommoow said hulla. ok goodnight we should get to bed too cheer ok said wish. yeah lets go (yawn) night wish. the next day the three bears woke up and hulla asked wish if she could vist secret. excuse me wish i want to ask you if i can vist secret bear said hulla. hmm oh uh ok yeah you can but you might have to be quiet cause um bashful heart might be there said wish. oh i know that well after brestfest can we secret asked hulla. yeah of corse but like wish said be quiet just in case ok said cheer. alright i got it said hulla eatting the pancakes that wish made. cheer can i talk to you for a sec asked wish. um sure what is it said cheer well how about we invite secret over here instead of comming over there so that we won't have to bother bashful heart ok said wish. ok should we tell hulla asked cheer getting the phone and entering secrets number. no that will be kept a secret said wish trying not to laugh

as the phone rang at secrets house secret was making her friend bashful a special pancake. oh the phone is ringing i got to go get it said secret turning off the stove so she won't burn them said secret. hello who is this asked secret. oh hi secret this is cheer can you come over cause hulla wants to talk to you said cheer. oh yeah i can come over can bashful heart come too asked secret. yeah he can see you after brestfest said cheer. ok see you bye said secret hanging up and getting back to the kitchen where she saw bashful heart sleeping. ok i guess i have to eat the pancakes by my self said scret turning the stove back on said secret. huh oh are you really going to eat them by your self asked bashful quitly. no silly i was just saying that to see if you would wake up said secret trying not to laugh. ok they are ready said secret putting the pancakes on the two plates and before she started to eat she gave bashful a hug then went back to put butter and surup on her pancakes. um thanks f-for the pancakes said bashful heart. oh your welcome said secret. oh we have to go vist the new bear that came yesterday lets go said secret. oh uh ok can i talk to wish bear when we are there asked bashful heart. of corse you can said secret.

as the two bears left to go over to wish bears house bashful heart heard a noise but just kept walking. ok here we are said secret ringing the door bell. i will get it said wish opening the door and noticing that bashful heart was shivering with fear come in and i will talk to bashful heart while you are talking to the new bear secret said wish bear. ok and bashful heart did want to talk to you said secret. ok well come in and bashful come with me in my room ok said wish. uh ok i guess said bashful heart shyly. hulla secret is here said cheer shhh i need quiet to talk to bashful heart said wish. oh sorry said cheer quitly. oh yeah i need to talk to you about somthing said hulla. well can we be friends i am just wondering said hulla looking at her was surprised um i don't know about this i need to talk to thanks a lot about this sorry said secret. oh thats ok i was just wondering said hulla.

at the hall of hearts love a lot went to see tenderheart then on her way she saw thanks a lot. hi thanks a lot where are you off to asked love a lot. uhh to wish bears house secret is asking me about somthing why are you on your way to see tenderheart said thanks a lot. um mabe said love a lot blushing. mmhmm ok well i will see you later said thanks a lot. ok see ya oh and be nice to hulla said love a lot. uhh fine but ok i guess i will said thanks a lot walking to secrets house knocking on the door but no anwser. uhh where is she hmm i guess i will call her if she is not here said thanks a lot to her self. at wish bears house secret heard her phone ring oh no it's thanks a lot i will be right back secret said anwsering the phone in the kitchen. hello secret is that you asked thanks a lot. haha yes this is what do you want asked secret. you said you were not going anywhere untill i come over to see you said thanks a lot. i am so sorry wish asked me to come over to talk to hulla said secret almost crying. why are you there and why are you talking to the new bear asked thanks a lot angerly. i-i gota go said secret hanging up before thanks a lot said somthing. secret whats wrong said bashful heart quietly. oh thanks a lot is mad at me cause i lied to her said secret crying. all should i walk you home or should we go to my house asked bashful heart. um lets go to your house ok i don't want to be around thanks a lot right now said secret still crying. um wish we are going to go bye said bashful heart. oh bye bashful and secret see you soon said wish.

love a lot was about to knock on tender hearts door then she heard crying and went to see who it was. hello who's crying asked love a lot. oh hi love a lot secret is cause she is upset about (thanks a lot) said bashful. what did she do secret mabe i could talk to her about it asked love a lot. oh thank you love a lot and she hates me because i didn't keep the promise i made with her yesterday said secret wipping her eyes. oh yeah i need laugh a lots help with her and where is she asked love a lot. oh i think she might be at my house waiting for me to get there said secret then they heard somone coming secret went to hide worrying that it might be thanks a lot and she was right. excuse me thanks a lot why were you mean to secret she is you best friend said love a lot. thanks a lot didn't say a word she just looked at her like love a lot was crazy then she said um who told you all this stuff asked thanks a lot. um i just knew it said love a lot nervously. oh well i got to go bye love a lot said thanks a lot. bye excuse me secret you can come out now i procted you said love a lot. thank you love a lot yeah thanks said secret and bashful together. well i got to go see tenderheart bye said love a lot going back to tenderhearts house. bye said the two bears together.

next chapter will be up soon


End file.
